


Sprint Sundays

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: This is where my collection of various stories from Sprint Sundays on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Facebook group page will reside. Various topics with various characters. Fluff more than likely will happen. Probably some angst. Maybe a little bit of laughter. All in all, just shorts inspired by prompts. Hopefully, I will be updating this every Sunday.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "Leave Me Alone."

Date: March 25, 2019

 

The medium chocolate colored whiskey in the shot glass was half gone when Joker arrived at the bar. He ignored the loud thumping of the base line in the repetitive music to find the Turian of his search. He was in the corner, alone, with only his thoughts to distract him.

His head was in his talon as he nursed his drink. Wordlessly, the Human slid into the chair across from him. "Leave me alone, Joker. I appreciate the gesture, but I prefer to be alone."

"Garrus, we're worried about you. It's been a year since she's been gone."

"If you're suggesting I forget her, you are out of your damn mind."

"I never said you should. Hell, we all miss her! If you think you're the only one who does, fuck you man. Our lives cannot just stop because she's gone. She wouldn't want us to stop living because she's gone. I can tell you exactly what she'd say if she were here."

He scoffed, "sure you do. Try me."

"She'd tell you to, and I quote, "stop being a fucking pussy and live the fucking life I can't anymore."

This earned a chuckle from the Turian. "Yea, does sound like something she would say."

"Then, "go fucking do it!" would be her response." The Flight Lieutenant frowned. "I think I'm channeling her or something."

"Probably." Garrus reached over to the glass, snatched it away and downed the last of of the shot. 

 

***

That is where the end of my fifteen minutes of writing ends. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sprint Sundays

Prompt: "Memory"

Ship: Fem Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian

Characters: Jane Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian

Date: March 31, 2019

 

The wait was the worst part of it and also the most exhausting. It was the anticipation of whatever the result of test or trial in the current experience which is unknown which made it so. Jane never really cared for the unknown. Just as much as she loved of where she currently was: sitting in the med-bay.

She held the hand of her best friend, praying to which ever divine entity listening would listen to her prayers. "Wake up, Garrus. I need you. I didn't just come back from the fucking dead so you can go. Don't you dare fucking die on me."

Her answer was only watching the rise and fall of his chest. She dropped one of her hands to his and touched his bandaged injured cheek. He roused only long enough to cringe from the pain. Taking a rocket to the face earned him unconsciousness from heavy pain medication as his body began to heal. Jane was sure that Dr. Chakwas gave him enough of it to sedate a bull elephant.

"Damn it, Garrus. You fucking moron. Why did you have to do that?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why did you have to go and do that? You're not indestructible. I need you to get better, Garrus. Hear that. Need. That's a fucking order."

She closed her eyes, pulling memories of him from her mental scrapbook. 

Flash.

Them sparing in the cargo bay. Pinning her to the floor. 

Flash.

Sharing a private drink in the mess hall, so completely drunk she was laughing at his incredibly stupid jokes.

Flash.

His talon gently moving a few locks of her bright ruby hair out of her face.

Flash. 

Exchanging presents next to the Christmas tree in the mess hall.

Flash.

Catching her under the mistletoe on her way out of the Christmas party that evening. He lightly caressed her cheek again as he attempted to kiss her when he came over.

Flash.

The desire in his eyes the night they celebrated New Year's Eve. The stare of desire in hers when she wished he would lean down and kiss her once the hour struck twelve.  

Flash.

The disappointment  for both of them when they were pulled away from each other as other members of the crew steered them away for Holiday greetings.

Flash.

She shook herself from her reverie and was disappointed to discover her Turian's continued status. "Garrus, you need to wake up. I don't know what I'd do if you're gone."

Jane Shepard took a deep breath and said the words she'd been wanting to say for a long time. "I love you, Garrus. Give me a chance to tell you. When you wake up. You have to wake up."

 

*** 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sprint Sundays

Prompt: Celebration 

Date: April 7th, 2019

Relationship: Female Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian

Characters: Jane Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, Jack, Tali'Zorah Nas Normandy, Kasumi Goto

 

"Tali, what are you doing?"

"What do you think we're fucking doing, Garrus? Fucking decorating." Jack rolled her eyes as she filled the next colorful balloon. Then allowed it to fill until it popped. 

"Decorating? For what?"

"You're kidding me, right?" The Quarian lifted her eyebrows from behind her mask. "You of all people in the galaxy should know."

"Know what?"

"He's in so much trouble!" Kasumi appeared for a moment from behind the support beam in the Mess Hall to help Tali tie the banner in place. Before she poofed away, she mentioned, "I need to see if operation distract is going alright. Joker might be having a hard time keeping her distracted."

When the thief disappeared, Tali unfurled the banner and Garrus' stomach became ill. 

 

_**Happy Birthday Shepard!** _

 

"That's today?" He exclaimed. "I thought it wasn't until the 11th!"

"It is the 11th. You Bosh'tet! You forgot!"

"I didn't forget!"

"You so fucking forgot!" Jack squeaked once she sucked some of the Helium out of the red balloon she was filling. "You're in so much fucking trouble."

"No, shit." He sighed and grappled his talon on the back of his neck. "I thought I still had another week! I still can't decide what to get her. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find the perfect gift for her."

"Honestly, Garrus. I don't think she'll care to much." A voice called from behind him.  When he turned around, he found his beloved, Jane, smiling at him as she approached him. Once in front of him, she nuzzled her forehead against his. "I'm sure she'll be happy with just having you with her."

"Oh, damn." Came Jack's high pitched voice as she rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I think I have a god damn cavity."

 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have something up for Shepard's birthday....hopefully. Also, I dont own shit. Bioware does. I don't even thing I own the pen I'm using to write this with.


	4. Chapter 4

Sprint Sundays

Prompt: "What do you want from me?"

Date: April 14, 2019 (Palm Sunday)

Relationship: Jane Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian

Characters: Jane Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian

 

"What do you want from me, Garrus? It's late." Shepard mumbled into her pillow. "I'm trying to sleep."

"There is something I want to ask you." He caressed her naked arm affectionately with a delicate talon.

"Can it wait until the morning?"

"Tomorrow is when we go into battle on this suicide mission to save the galaxy. I'd prefer an answer before then."

She rolled over to face him then yawned. "So what is so important it can't wait until the morning?"

He pulled a small, midnight blue box from under his pillow. He opened it and turned it around so she could see it. Nestled inside on a bed of velvet, was a ring. A blue, princess cut stone was surrounded by a halo of brilliant cut diamond chips. "I'm going to ask you a very specific question, thought I am sure you can already guess what it is."

"Ask it anyway."

"Alright." He looked her dead into her green eyes and asked, "Jane Hannah Shepard. Will you be my wife, my lover, my partner, and my bondmate?"

Tears filled her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. At first he thought she was sad, but the smile on her face when she lowered her hand to try to speak changed his mind. Words couldn't escape  her mouth at first. Then, "Garrus, you know the answer already."

"Say it anyway."

Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She nodded her head. "Yes."

He beamed proudly and placed the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry its not a white diamond. Everywhere I looked I saw them and none of them were right. Then I found this one. It's a blue diamond. I hope that's okay. The manager of the store I purchased it from said it was especially rare, but I just hope he wasn't just yanking my chain as you Humans say. You deserve something special. Something especially special as you are."

She smiled, then kissed the Turian. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Well, Garrus. I know what I want from you, but my question for you is are you ready to go into this last battle sleep deprived."

 

***

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sprint Sundays  
Date: 4/21/2019-Easter Sunday  
Prompt 1: Lazarus  
Prompt 2: Image of Wrex or Grunt wearing bunny ears.   
Ships: Jane Shepard/ Garrus Vakarian  
Characters: Jack, Jacob, Garrus, Jane, Miranda, Joker, Grunt

"What the fucking hell, Shepard." Jack's eyebrows were raised beyond what Garrus thought was possible. "What fucking drug are you on?"

"Why? You want some?"

"Yes!"

"It's called sugar." Garrus interrupted. "Sucrose to be specific. You can pretty much find it everywhere right now. Kind of like the massive piece of chocolate she has right now."

"Hot damn! If this is what happens when she's running on that shit, I'd hate to what this motherfucker is like while doing Red Sand."

Chuckling, Garrus leaned over the arm of his chair and grabbed the large chocolate bunny away from his Commander. "I think you've had enough for today, Jane."

"Damn you, Garrus! I only got to the ears!" She pouted. "I can't just make him suffer like that! I need to at least finish off his head!"

"It's just candy, Shepard. It doesn't have feelings."

"Bullshit." She grabbed the bunny back from her lover and bit the head off of it.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

All Jack could do was laugh to the point she almost fell out of her chair. She asked once her laughing fit subsided. "So, what is this big meeting about?"

"Good question. Why is it in the CIC? Why the messhall of all places."

"You'll see once everyone gets down here." The Commander took a few pieces of the bunny off with her teeth. Once the team arrived and were seated, Jane began. "I know all of you are confused why we're here. It has a lot to do with holidays and since that had to do more with crew morale than the mission, I thought this would be more appropriate to have our meeting here. This may be our last time we celebrate holidays, so taking a moment to celebrate when we can is important. There is a holiday a lot of Humans celebrate. Well, several holidays fall into this time of the year, but most o them revolve around the idea of renewal or fertility."

"Fertility, huh?" Grunt chuffed, "does it involve lots and lots of unbridled and primal sex?"

"There are a few holidays which involve it. Some even include orgies." Joker scratched his chin. 

"I like this idea already!" Jack exclaimed as she stole a bit of Jane's chocolate rabbit from Garrus. 

"Only if it's with you and your cheerleader girlfriend over there." Joker chuckled darkly. "And I either need to be in the middle of that filming or the middle of that in general."

"Shut the fuck up, Brittle Bones. I'd snap you like a twig."

"Oh, it'd be so worth it."

"We're not going to have an orgy." Commander Shepard interrupted. "However, we're going to celebrate rebirth or renewal."

"In all fairness, Shepard. You're the only one of us who has died and come back to life like Jesus." Jacob frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Or Lazarus."

"I knew you were going to say something like that. I decided perhaps we should do something a bit more secular. Grunt, I have something for you and something for you to pass out. Come here. Since you're the youngest here."

"Right away, Battlemaster." He stood up and sauntered over to her. She pulled out a pair of bunny ears and put them on the Krogan's head. She laughed so hard when she saw him; she had a hard time breathing. "Ah shit. That's adorable."

"All he has to do now, Shepard, is lean a conga line." Joker joined in the hysterical laughter. "Doing the bunny hop."

"With Asari with questionable morals." Miranda added.

"Wearing fucking playboy bunny costumes." Jack laughed harder and needed to hold her sides to tolerate it. 

"For the Asari or the Krogan?"

"Why not both?"

"Shepard, you're terrible."

"I aim to please."

"What's a playboy bunny?" Grunt scratched his head, his ears pulling on the head adornment a bit too hard as it needed to be adjusted.

"Oh, I am sure Joker would love to show you." Jane glanced over at Garrus, whose expression was seconding Grunts question. Jane smiled mischievously, and mouthed a silent "later."

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you curious:
> 
> Sprint Sundays are a motivator to keep the fan fiction writers on the Mass Effect Fanfiction writers group on facebook writing. It's a great way to get those wheels turning. Basically, we're encourage to write for 15 minutes straight on a current WIP or a new short and post what we have. I finished what I was writing but technically didn't post it until very early Monday morning. I think they'll forgive me....maybe. I figured you wouldn't mind reading them anyway. :D


End file.
